Curious Courage
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: Tai gets a little curious of what's it like to date a man, but Izzy who already has feelings for Tai. Kisses him out of no where! What will Tai think of Izzy's crazy liking for him, and what will happen between the two? Will this just be a roller coaster ride? Or will it be like a Ferris Wheel? ONE SHOT! [Fluff] TaiKou coupling, Sorato, Jyoumi, and Takari.


**Author's comments before the story begins: **

Hey there,

Well I wouldn't ever normally write a story like this, but actually I was paid to write this by a very good friend of mine. She's from Deviantart, by the username 4everbacon. I was actually surprised she wanted to pay me.

But I think it's because I don't write these kinda stories like this. It was a great price, for only a one shot. (Which I won't say how much.) But here is a story dedicated to her, and I hope you all enjoy this Yaoi between, Knowledge, and Courage.

* * *

Shifting uncomfortably on the flat wooden floor, books scattered on the freshly polished floor. It smelled like pineapple cleaning solution. He yawned staring at the stupid math equation that asked him to use SOH CAH TOA, and find angle A.

Tai rubbed his eye lids with a huff as he heard his knowledgeable friend scratching away with his pencil on the page. His arms were outstretched with his chin on the top of the page, Izzy looked over at him with a small smile and continued to solve the equation.

"Izzy.." Tai groaned flipping over onto his back, so his big hair was on Izzy's page.

Izzy let a small sigh escape his lips, and started at his bored friend. "Hm?" he questioned staring at him.

Tai used the 62 muscles in his mouth to have a frown creep up onto his face. He looked over at Izzy and waved his hands animatedly as he spoke, "Why won't you help me?!" he questioned upset, but also distrait at his friend. He didn't even have the decency to give him information.

"Face it Tai, she just got over you. And moved on. It's time you did the same." Izzy stated staring at Tai, who clearly didn't want to hear that from his best friend.

"Not what I meant by help me! I'm still not over her." he said with a slight mumble crossing his arms and sitting upright.

Izzy gulped staring at the now angry Tai, he placed a hand awkwardly onto his shoulder and lightly rubbed it. From the corner of Tai's eye he looked at Izzy as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Uh..ahh..Haha!" Izzy chuckled nervously, his cheeks turning a nice brush of pink. He removed his hand from Tai's shoulder, slowly but Tai raised an eyebrow.

Tai stood up, walking over to his balcony doors opening them up, leaving Izzy by himself staring at the now deep in thought Tai.

"Tai..?" Izzy questioned quietly, he stood up and stared at him as he leaned on the banister.

Izzy felt the warm breeze enter the cool room, he placed a hand up in front of his face and left the room. Joining Tai as he stared at the big Ferris Wheel spinning.

He looked at Tai from the corner of his eye and sighed, smiling at the sunset that was behind the Ferris Wheel now. "Watcha thinking about?" he questioned in a small voice.

Tai only stared away from Izzy's gaze, but technically didn't answer his question. "Why does love have to be like a roller coaster? Why couldn't it be like a Ferris Wheel..? It just keeps spinning in the same motion and seems like it knows what it's doing." Tai said watching the wheel as it reflected from his glossy eyes.

Izzy chuckled at Tai's connection of love to a Ferris Wheel, and he placed a hand on his stomach giggling now.

Tai raised an eyebrow and stared at him, "What?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice.

Izzy exhaled the laughter now passing and stared at the Ferris Wheel, "I'm just glad that love isn't like a Ferris Wheel.. I would much rather a bumpy road of love. Rather then love that moves..around..and..around. You'll just get dizzy after." he says with a small sigh.  
Only thinking about how that was like his and Mimi's relationship. Like a big circle, someone chasing after the other. It soon only became dizzy and they put their relationship to a close.

Tai groaned and leaned forward more, "Ugghh...whatever." he grumpy stared at the cars. His chin was pressed onto the bar of the balcony and he looked up at Izzy.

"Izzy, have you ever been too curious and experimented..?" Tai asked with a mumble to his voice.

Pink crept from Izzy finger tips, all the way to the top of his forehead. "U-Uh! I-I don't know what you're talking about..!" he asked looking straight forward and away from Tai.

Tai's eyebrows narrowed and he stared at Izzy, "Hm..? So you're sure.. it just didn't.. _Cross_ your mind." he asked standing to his full height, looking at the flustered ginger.

Izzy had sweat trickling off the back of his neck, and he gulped. "N-no..! H-have.. you..?" he asked a little unsure.

Tai sighed looking straight ahead now, "Hm.. Well.. I was curious about something once, recently. But never had the courage to face it." he says with a slight shrug.

Izzy's face still a brushed pink, he looked over at Tai who only stared at the building across from his. Tai bit on the bottom of his lip, then pushed it out, only to bite on it once again.

Izzy stared at him, and felt his heart beat quickly, Izzy looked around sweat still trickling on the top of his head. He reached for Tai's hand grasping it into his sweaty palms.

Tai spun around and looked at Izzy with a confused face, "Wha-?!" but Izzy pulled Tai close to him, so their lips were close to touching each-other.

They both had pink faces and their breath was picking up quite a bit, Tai stared at Izzy. "I-Izzy.. what are y-"

But, Izzy pulled Tai into a warm kiss.

The connection was unique, Tai didn't move away, but to his surprise. This kiss felt like any other kiss. Like when he kissed Sora, Izzy's lips were fair and small. But still so passionate, Tai's hands were in the air and his fingers were all bent.

He was shocked by this kiss, and even that Izzy kissed _him_! Tai didn't know what came over him.. But there they were standing on the balcony of his apartment kissing.

Izzy pulled away and stared at Tai who was only shocked by it. "U-uh.." Tai only tried to speak, but couldn't seem to find words.

Izzy stared at him with an upset look spreading across his face, aswell as embarrassment. Letting go of Tai's hand he spun around and dashed for his school books. Fumbling to pick them up, throwing them insidee his backpack quickly and lazily.

He looked back at Tai who only stared at him with a hand to his mouth, blinking shocked.

Izzy spun around and took off out the door of Tai's room.

"Izzy? Leaving so soon?" Mrs, Kamiya asked shocked.

Izzy chuckled bowing to her, "Yeah, thanks for having me over. But my mom called me home earlier because she wanted me to help her with something." He smiled, face still bright red. With that he left the house immediately before Tai could stop him.

Tai ran around the corner of his room, "Izzy!" He gasped, his cheeks a faint red.

Mrs, Kamiya stared at Tai, "Oh, Tai. Is everything okay? Izzy left fast, but his mother called me and said he could stay for awhile. And that was only 5 minutes ago or so.." she said with a confused look on her face.

Placing a hand underneath her arm's elbow that was over her mouth thinking. "Tai, are you okay? You look like you got a cold, your face is all red." she said concerned walking over to her son. Who gasped placing a hand on his cheek.

"A-ah..I'm felling.. I little woozy. Maybe I should lay down. Kay?" Tai chuckled uncontrollably and spun around making a run for his room before his mother could see his lips. Yes it was only red because of Izzy's hot lips being on his..and well.. Sucking it.

Mrs, Kamiya gasped shocked, "Uh, oh,okay." she said quietly, "My gosh these kids.." she sighed with a shake of her head.

* * *

Izzy ran in the dark city, with the lamp-post's lights flicking making a little electrical buzz noise. He panted running over and grasping hold for one of them with tears in his eyes.

He stared up at the light that flickered, turning off. Izzy's breath was heavier now and he felt ashamed. He hugged onto the post and gasped inhaling deeply. He only saw flashes of Tai's face, when he smiled, frowned, laughed. When Izzy kissed him. He smiled and looked up at Tai's apartment.

Which still had lights on mostly throughout the building. Izzy knew he shouldn't have done we he did. But he was curious, and he had the courage to kiss his best friend. Whom he liked all along. He hated seeing Tai question the love of a females, but, even though it made him upset and depressed.

He needed to share his feelings to Tai after all these years. No more being anti-social and locking his emotions away. Tai needed to know.

So he couldn't make all the wrong choices..

That's even if he still wants to be friends with Izzy anymore.

* * *

It's been 3 weeks over summer break and Izzy hasn't spoken to Tai once. Their Digi gatherings Izzy never wanted to attend. He doesn't think he can look at Tai anymore.

But apparently from Joe, Tai still attends but he doesn't say much like he used to. He just sits there looking a little upset. But the gang have been wondering what's been happening to Izzy.

After the incident Izzy felt upset, and ashamed with himself. "I can't believe I kissed my best friend.. And...I'm being a coward and hiding myself from everyone."

Izzy spoke to himself pacing his room, he sighed and had tears in his eyes once again. He felt like a baby, immature. It was like finding a solution to the problem, but only becoming dizzy after because it's so confusing.

Izzy placed his hands in his face and felt a tear fall from his cheek, even if he didn't exclude himself from everyone. Tai still wouldn't want to talk to him anymore.

Mrs, Izumi knocks on the door, "Izzy, you have a friend here to see you." she says in a chanting voice.

Izzy doesn't answer but the door opens anyway, he looks up to see.. _Tai._

* * *

Tai stares at Izzy and enter's the room shutting it behind him, "Where have you been?" he asks angrily.

Izzy stares at Tai and opens his mouth to answer but Tai cuts him off.

"We're worried sick about you, Iz. Why aren't you showing up for out gatherings? August 1st is coming up, are you going to attend that? What's your deal?" he asks raising his voice now.

Izzy clears his throat, "I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me. It..would have..felt..to.."

"Awkward?" Tai asks finishing him. "No." Tai says walking forward to Izzy who only backed away on his bed nervously.

"What's awkward is that you're acting like the Ferris Wheel. And i'm the seats! You keep spinning, and spinning confused, while i'm just waiting for you to stop!" Tai shouts now.

Izzy feels frightened, and scared. Tai never looked this angry before in his life. "T-Tai.. I. I- didn't-"

"You didn't what?! You didn't even have the stupid decency to give me an explanation of that night. That night you.." he says loudly but then lowered his voice. _"Kissed me..."_

Izzy felt the tears in the corner of his eyes about to fall, but he didn't want to look stupid. Or cry. He only cleared his throat and said in a confident voice, "Tai, I was afraid you didn't want to talk to me after what I've done.. And... I only kissed you because **_I LOVE_ _YOU!"_**

Tai gasped, time around them..seemed to stop..moving. It slowed down. Izzy stared at Tai shocked by what he just said then he gasped with a pant covering his mouth. He said it. What he had been holding in for so many years..

Tai stared at Izzy and time moved at the normal pace again, "Y-you.. love..me..?" he asked confused, but hoping he heard correctly.

Izzy's lip trembled and his tears fell from his eyes, this is were Tai thinks of him differently. Cuts all contact with him. And leaves him forever. "Yes.." he replies in a whisper.

Tai took a step closer, "So that's it.." he says like everything all fits together like some jigsaw puzzle.

"Huh..?" Izzy questions. "I-I don't, understand." he says worried.

Tai smiles, "All this time.. The things that happened between me and you. And all those moments.. your face, your reaction. I was always curious about it. But never seemed to have the courage to ask you.. I guess.. I became a baby myself." he adds with a small chuckle, a smile planting on his face.

Izzy smiled as his tears fell from his glossy eyes, "I didn't know.. you got an idea about it. I thought, I hid it well." he adds looking away.

Tai shook his head and placed his knees on Izzy's soft bed, staring at him placing a hand on his cheek. "and when I said.. that I was curious about something once. I really did mean.. Being with a.. guy."

Izzy moved his head looking at Tai who smiled at him, using his thumb to remove the tears from Izzy's soft pale cheek.

"S-so.. you're not going to stop talking to me..?" Izzy asks worried.

Tai shook his head, "Not a chance pal." he pulls Izzy closer planting a kiss onto his lips.

But Izzy wraps his arms around Tai and hugs him in this kiss, his face becoming hotter..

Tai pulled away and chuckled, "Oh yeah. when I say I was curious about being with a guy. I really do mean all the things you would do with a girl." he laughed as Izzy's face turned the brightest red ever seen on the whole face of the planet.

Izzy opened his mouth, "Uh, w-well.." "Shh." Tai hushes him and licks the side of his face.

A huge burst of chills runs up Izzy spin as Tai's warm tongue leaves a wet spot onto Izzy's cheek. "N-n.." he adds not knowing what he's trying to say.

Tai removes his shirt revealing his nicely muscular stomach. Izzy leans back as Tai pulls his shirt making all the buttons snap off and flying in different directions of the room.

He stares at Tai shocked, and nervous, panting. He's scared because he's never done this before, and Tai seems very aggressive.

Tai keeps kissing Izzy and entwines their fingers together pushing Izzy onto the bed who gasps. "Dah!"

* * *

The anniversary of when they wen't to the digital world finally came. And almost everyone sat around a picnic table with a cake that read '_Happy Anniversary!'_ Everyone brought baked goods, and sweets.

T.K who still had a sweet tooth licked his lips, "Mmm!" He smiled Kari laughed placing a hand onto T.K's shoulder, "I don't think so." she giggles.

T.K frowns and sighs, "Uh.. okay.." see the only people missing are Izzy and Tai. But here's the thing with this anniversary, it's sorta different than the last. Mimi got with Joe, Kari got with T.K, and Sora is with Matt. So lets just say everyone sorta has someone..

The ginger and brown haired boys can be seen in the distance, together.

"Hey look it's Tai! And Izzy!" Sora smiles waving to them. "Over here!" she shouted beckoning the two over.

Everyone stares at the two as they walk up together. Mimi looks at Joe who has a big smile across his face. "Is it just me.. or do those two look like.. a.." Mimi says slowly.

"Couple?"

*_A snap shot of photo's were taken during this special event, and many fly by showing the gang.* _

Pictures of them all together and acting silly fly by, except for one..

Tai and Izzy are in a photo together smiling brightly, Tai's giving the peace sign with one eye closed while, Izzy's looking up at him blushing with a big smile spread on his face.

**(Izzy's voice)**

'_Tai..? Can you hear me..? Tai..?! Listen Tai.. I have to tell you something.. I..I think I love you..'_

* * *

**Author's last comments! **

Well I hoped you all liked it, I didn't go a little to wild with the scene of the two kissing and showing 'Affection' It was just a little to odd to explain.

But I'm thinking you all will be confused from the end statement.

That's just Izzy, it was him reciting in his head, how he would tell Tai. Over the years he repeated it over and over again. Only to himself.

I know that this story was short, but It's only a one-shot. I'm sure if I ever write these two again. It'll maybe be 2 chapters. Not sure yet though.

Ah, anyways, if you have any question's about this story or anything else. Just ask!

**AND DON'T FORGET TO READ MY LASTED STORY HIDDEN SECRET'S **

**_AND REMEMBER TO VOTE IN MY POLL FOR THE NEXT ONE SHOT! THE POLL IS STILL NOT OVER YET!_****  
**

* * *

I also just want to add, that I accept all people's sexuality, we are only human and who we like shouldn't be based off, of gender. It should be just the way we feel around one another. I know most people with only read this for the coupling. But if you're someone who finds the opposite gender attractive, I say go for it! Tell them you like em', nothing bad can happen.  
Everyone is equal, and we should all embrace who we are.

But please, don't ever keep it hidden deep inside of you.

Because there is someone out there for everyone, and you need to show people just how special you are!

-Digi


End file.
